


Talk to Me

by Pyroxenite



Series: Love Don't Die [2]
Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Mild Language, One Shot, Ouija, ghost POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyroxenite/pseuds/Pyroxenite
Summary: Green finds a OUIJA Board.
Series: Love Don't Die [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030176
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short little bonus one-shot set between chapters 3 and 4 of Ghost Ship. Chapter 3.5?

"Guys!" Green's joyful shout cuts through the tension in the air as he stumbles into the cafeteria, waving a small box wildly. "Look what I found in Storage!"

Red, who had floated to his beloved's side the instant he came through the door, grabs at the box out of habit. His hand passes through, as expected, and Red grumbles to himself as he tries to read the faded lettering on the front.

"What is it?" White perks up from where she was poking at her meager lunch--pasta with plain white sauce. Green sits down next to her with a thud, still panting with exertion and excitement, and slaps the box on the table. Finally, it was still enough for Red to make out the 'OUIJA' in dark bold lettering.

"It's a Ouija Board!" Green exclaims, almost putting his elbow in White's pasta as he scrambles to open the box.

White gently pushes his arm away. "What's that for?" She asks, twirling a fork full of noodles.

Green is practically beaming as he finally lays out the board on the table. "It's to talk to ghosts!"

White, who'd just had a fork full of pasta in her mouth, audibly chokes and sputters. "What?" She gasps, her fork clattering against her plate.

Red is doubtful, but seeing Green happy again after what had happened this morning was even better than watching White almost choke on her lunch, and his spirits are lifted significantly. He settles down next to Green at the table.

"We can talk to Red now!" Green gushes, almost dropping a triangular lens in his haste to take it out of the box. "Isn't that great?"

White doesn't answer him. On her other side, Yellow freezes, a banana half-peeled in her hand.

"Come on!" Green urges them. "Put your hands on mind!" His hand is over the lens.

Red hesitates, but places his hand over Green's. He can't feel the touch of his beloved, but he wills himself to grab the lens, and is surprised when he succeeds.

White is next, mumbling about there being no such thing as ghosts, and Yellow imitates White without a sound.

"Red? Are you here?" Green asks, and then holds his breath.

They all wait like that for a tense minute. Nothing happens.

"What are we--" White starts to say, but Green shushes her.

"All he has to do is move this to spell out letters," Green says, to no one in particular.

"Oh, okay," Red says, knowing they won't hear him, and gives it an experimental push.

It slides up. Yellow shrieks, and yanks her hand back. White and Green are both wide-eyed for markedly different reasons. 

"He's here! Okay! Okay, Red," Green says breathlessly. "Who killed you?"

Yellow slowly puts her hand back on the lens.

Encouraged, Red grabs the lens more securely and moves it with confidence. Something deep in the back of his mind says he shouldn't out White directly, so he doesn't, but he wants to make her choke again, and selects letters accordingly.

The other inhabitants of the table watch with bated breath, mouthing the letters as they come.

'B'

'I'

'T'

'C'

'H'

Red releases his hold on the lens.

White pales to the color of her suit as Yellow barely suppresses her nervous giggle. Green is slack jawed, hand still tight on the lens.

"Did you--?" White says, turning to Yellow, turning purple as Yellow shakes her head and shrieks with laughter. "Oh, you're dead--!"

Green slumps against the table, groaning as White chases Yellow around the Cafeteria. Red puts a ghostly hand on his back, smiling when Green unearths his face from his arms with a teary sigh, the softest smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
